scelto
by dark-dillan
Summary: she runs away from home, away from the darkness of her world did she make the right chocie? will her father find her ? im not good at summarys BTW. please review because this is my first storie. R&R !


Shes running runnig as fast as she can threw the endless darkness of the Mahkabi midnight hair blowing behind her like a black feet are starting to hurt and she slows looks up to the sky and sees the moon.A tear slides down her comes to a complete stop.'Why me?' she whispers in her just shakes off her feelings and contuies to run. It seems like she has been running for hours and then she hears 's getting closer. she picks up her speed she can still feel his presense behind her,she can feel his firery eyes boring a hole into her back.

"you wont get away kagome" he laughs his voice dark and filled with such evil and grabs her hair and she falls backward onto the hard hurrys and gets up and looks around. She does not see him, but then she hears his laughter his sick cruel laughter as it ecohed threw the dark empty gets into a fighting stance and closes her eyes. he lunged at her back she turns and ducks. he smirks at her and then they start to blockes his every move. he is fast but so is she. they seem evenly matched. she starts to get tired her movements gets slower. he hits her in her ribs and she falls to the ground letting out a grunt when her body met the hard cold ground. she looks up at him he just stands ther looking at her his face dark and looks cant believe what shes seeing, she was almost there almost out it was just a few yards from her. he then calls threw the forest with a shreking knew he was calling the others. this was her chance. she got up and made a run for he quickly caught up to her he grabbed her starts to drag her. she quickly slides out of her sweater and jumps and falls over the cliff that leds to her saftey. it seems like its an endless fall but finally she hits the impact on the ground breaks her right arm and she yells out a painful looks up to she him standing there at the edge of the forest only her kind could was just staring at her with a big frown on his turns around and walks back into the darkness.

"where am i going to go?"she she whispers to gets up and notices her is in a gunk gets up and makes her way around looking at everything.

"hey kid!"a man yelled to just stood there not knowing if he was a threat or not. "your tresspassing if you dont leave now im calling the cops!"

she walked toward the man and then she saw the dogs that were behind turns and man lets the dogs go and they chase after was to tired to continue to run so she turned around and let out a growl that sounded unlike anything the man had ever herd and then the dogs take off running behind the eyes red as fire herm skin paler then in normally was.

she jumped over the fence in a single was to weak so when she landed on the floor she fell on her stopped and tried to get up but she couldnt she hardly had any streng left she was on the verge of passing out.

"hey is she ok ?" a girl on the street asked.a man went up to her and checked her eyes flew open and pushed the mans hand away and tried to get see got up she looked sround at the crowd that looked at her with wide then something snaped in her and she couldnt control hersel fand she never felt this way before.

"che cosa il vaffunculo che guardate !"she yelled into the tried to walk but stumbled and almost fell.

"you need to sit down,help will be on the way." said the man signaling for her to sit could be herd down the street.a million thing was running threw her mind she looks around franticly and then starts to run pushing the crowd out her way. she doesnt stop running til she get to this dark ally.

"that was close."she says to herself and then walks over to these steps and lays down. she was thinking about how much trouble she was in,that she knew they would eventually find that thought she fell asleep

__

"Serafina!" the young child turns around.

"yes im here."she says and then runs up to the old women who was calling for women smacks her.

"never go outside the sacare !" the women yells at the child.

"im sorry mother all i wanted to do was play with the wolves i didnt mean.."the women slaps her again.

"dont explain to no dont explain to me."she looks up to the dark castle. "explain that to your father." she says as she grabs the child hands dragging her back to the place she hated most and her punishment for being born scelto. the child looked up to the castle and saw in the highest room a pair of bid bloody red eyes, the eyes that she never wanted to see ,the eyes that scared her the most ,the eyes of naraku her father.


End file.
